


What's the Difference?

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: Many Shades of Sabriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Implied Relationships, Loss of Trust, M/M, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had never occurred to Sam that his boyfriend might be the jealous type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Difference?

It had never occurred to Sam that his boyfriend might be the jealous type.

After all, Gabriel had been around for eons.  He’d been a student of the universe for longer than Sam could fathom existing even on a merely philosophical level.  After countless years on Earth, he simply assumed the archangel should had evolved past such a petty emotion as envy or jealousy. 

Then again, this was Gabe they were talking about.

He should have seen something like this coming he supposed as he pulled off his socks, rolling his eyes at the pouting lump across the bed from him sniffing softly.  Crawling across the bed Sam curling himself around the angel’s back pulling him close to kiss his shoulder.  For once Gabriel did nothing, didn’t even look up at him as Sam slid a hand under the hem of his shirt sliding his fingers teasingly across his abdomen.  With a sigh Gabriel pushed him away gently, sitting up. 

“You’re not seriously still upset about earlier are you?”  Judging from the hurt look he shot over his shoulder, Sam assumed that was the truth.  Running a hand through his hair he looked down at the bed, his face pink.  “Look, it didn’t mean anything.  I was just chatting that girl at the bar up for information.”

“What, like her phone number?” Gabe snapped, Sam winching at the pain in his voice.  He hadn’t expected the archangel to show up at the bar that night where he and Dean were scouting for leads in their most recent string of werewolf murders, let alone right in the middle of him trying to pry information out of a young blonde twenty-something.  The look of insurmountable pain and broken trust that he’d seen in Gabe’s eyes just before he fled the bar was more than Sam had been able to swallow.  Needless to say, he hadn’t gotten anything out of the blonde, especially not after he spilled his drink all over her shoes and ran out after the angel.

“I told you, this is just a part of the job sometimes.  Dean’s good, but sometimes… there’s a certain type of person that would rather open up to me than him.”  Sam shrugged, still afraid to look up.  His heart clenched in his chest as his boyfriend sniffed again.  If he looked up and saw that look of fierce distrust in those eyes he loved so much, he wasn’t sure he could take it.  “It’s not like I enjoy it, but sometime flirting is the only way.  It doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“If you can do that so easily with a stranger, who’s to say the way you act with me isn’t a load of horseshit too?”  Gabriel snapped, the hunter looking up at him in shock.  It hadn’t even crossed his mind that Gabe might be calling the way he felt about him into question.  “I know this hasn’t been easy for you… you’ve never been with a guy before, let alone an angel.  You were hesitant to say the least even after you asked me out, and I get that.  But… sometimes you makes it so hard to believe this is really what you want.”

“How could you even think that?”  Sam asked, surprised to feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.  Gabe looked down wringing his hands in his lap.

“Do you want to know why it was so hard to see you down there in the bar tonight?”  Gabe asked, the hunter nodding hesitantly.  “Because the way you looked at her, took her hand, fiddled with her hair… its the same way you do those things with me.  I don’t know how to make the distinction between it being fake for her and real for me.”

Sam didn’t answer.  When he looked up, Gabriel was gone.


End file.
